


97. A worthy challenge

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [97]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	97. A worthy challenge

_**Ryan Kwanten and Sam Worthington: A worthy challenge**_  
[directly follows [this log](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/11986.html)]

It's been a good day. They did a fair bit of walking around the town, enjoying the local culture, and Ryan feels invigorated by the fresh sea breeze and the sunshine. Tenerife is gorgeous, his boyfriend is amazing, and life might just be perfect. He's a little intimidated by what's yet to come tonight though, equal parts excited and fearful. The fear, however, is lessening as the level of Merlot in the bottle drops. Ryan tops off Sam's wineglass, feeling a slight buzz work its way through his body. "Almost finished."

"Good." Sam smiles, taking another sip of his wine. "Why don't you go and get the lube and bring it out here," he suggests but it's clearly an order. "And bring a towel too. One of the big beach ones."

"Out here?" Ryan is already getting to his feet, but he looks around the patio in surprise. They're right overlooking the deserted beach, and are shielded somewhat from their neighbours' gazes by the natural curve of the land. Still, it's _outside_. He bites on his bottom lip as he ducks inside, dashing upstairs to grab a jar of thick lube. Draping a towel over his shoulder, he heads back out to join Sam. "You're sure that...? I mean..." He hesitates. "I'm worried I'll scream."

"So? That's what gags are for," Sam says with a wicked smile. "Although I did promise you a cock ring as well," he adds, pulling a black leather one from his back pocket and dropping it in the center of the table.

Nearly palpable relief floods Ryan. "Thank you, Sir," he whispers. He lays the towel down on a sun lounger, then hesitantly tugs off his t-shirt.

Sam holds his hand out. "Give me that," he says, motioning at the t-shirt. "I seem to remember a shirt making a pretty good gag at your parents' place."

God, just the memory of that makes Ryan's half-hard cock swell more. He hands over his shirt without a word, watching Sam's face. His hands just might tremble slightly when he drags his shorts down his legs. Kicking them aside, he stands before his lover completely nude.

Sam takes a good long look at Ryan, standing there in the moonlight and the soft light streaming through the screened patio doors. He's the one who looks like some kind of god, not Sam. Christ. He drinks a little more of his wine and empties the rest of the bottle into his glass. "Stay there. I'll be right back," he says, disappearing into the house with the bottle.

Ryan nods and looks out to sea. He fists his hands at his sides and tries not to fidget, tries to stand still. But fuck he's nervous. What if he can't do it? He's taken Sam's fist before, sure, but they'd kind of worked up to that. What if he tears? What if he just completely embarrasses himself and breaks down? And _damn_ his cock which stays hard throughout all his panicking.

Inside, Sam shakes the last few drops of wine from the bottle and thoroughly washes the outside with hot, soapy water. He dries it off with a tea towel and sets it aside, taking equal care in washing his hands and forearms. He doesn't think Ryan can take the bottle cold and the last thing he wants to do is have to come back in here once they've started. All cleaned up, he heads back out, giving Ryan a wide easy smile. He picks up the beach towel and spreads it out on the foam mats the owners have put down on the concrete. Sets the bottle on the beach towel and picks up Ryan's t-shirt. "If you need me to stop, I want you to reach back and swat my leg, or my arm, and I'll slow down. Okay?"

"Okay." Ryan nods, chewing on his lip for a last second. He steps closer to Sam and opens his mouth for the gag.

Sam puts the t-shirt in Ryan's mouth and ties it firmly around his head, his cock jerking at the sight, at the thought of Ryan's crying out around the fabric. He picks up the cock ring from where he left in the middle of the table and snaps it around Ryan's cock and balls, nice and tight. Runs his hands over Ryan's chest, tugging lightly at his nipple rings.

Swaying slightly on his feet, Ryan feels himself start to relax into Sam's touch, even as lust rushes through his veins. This is good. Centering.

"Good boy," Sam says softly, giving one more tug, this one slightly harder, before dropping his hands to his side. "I want you on your hands and knees, facing the water."

Nodding, Ryan drops to his knees on the towel. He stretches out, spreading his thighs slightly, and shivers as the night air tickles his hole. Looking out to the horizon, he watches moonlight play over the breakers as they rush in.

Sam strips down, hanging his clothes over the back of the chair beside him. He kneels behind Ryan, spreading his cheeks for a closer look at his hole, thumbs rimming the tight slick pucker. "You're gonna open up for me, aren't you, boy?"

God, that voice. Ryan nods, pushing back into Sam's hands. The electric touch sizzles through him, and he feels tension melt from his muscles.

Smiling, Sam lubes up his right hand, covering his wrist as well. Slides those two fingers over Ryan's hole, teasing just in, before pulling them back. He does it again and again, teasing a little deeper each time.

Ryan moans softly into his shirt. He starts to rock his hips with Sam's touches, trying to draw his lover even deeper. Blood throbs in his cock, trapped, and he clutches at Sam's fingers.

"So eager," Sam murmurs, finally giving in and giving Ryan those two fingers, twisted together, pushed as deep as they can go.

Whimpering, Ryan jerks back. He arches, trying to get Sam to rub against his sweet spot, fucking himself on his lover's fingers.

Sam chuckles, enjoying Ryan's efforts to try and get him to do exactly what he wants. That enthusiasm and need gets him another finger, the three fucked in and out hard a half dozen times.

Fuck. That's fucking more like it. Ryan lets go, taking Sam's fingers as deep as he can get them. His breathing grows choppy, chest hitching as he seeks more.

Ryan's hole easily takes a fourth finger and Sam spreads them wide, stretching him open. "Are you sure you wouldn't want me to use a speculum on you?" Sam says quietly, fucking his fingers in and out, Ryan's body gaping for a few seconds on every single pull back. "Open you up and keep you there and put one thing after another inside you..."

Well, hell. Ryan shivers at the images that instantly flood his mind. He's always hated medical play, and speculums just sound so _weird_. But when Sam puts it like that... He finds himself nodding, rocking back to meet Sam's fingers.

"And one of these days, when we're back home," Sam says, pouring a bit more lube onto his hand, "I'm going to tie you to the kitchen island for a whole day and just come by and fuck you and use you whenever I feel like it." His thumb tucked into his palm, slowly forging deeper.

Ryan whimpers into his mouthful. That threat sounds so much sexier than it should. A shudder riots through his body as Sam starts to fill him, and he gives himself up to it, secure in his cock ring.

"Maybe have Alex come by too," Sam says, paying close attention to the way Ryan's body shudders beneath him, his hole clamping down for an instant before it eases back up. "We can take turns filling both your holes," he murmurs, still pushing deeper, the widest part of his hand breaching Ryan.

 _God_. Ryan moans, rocking only slightly now, feeling a slow pulse of lust move through him. He's only vaguely aware of just what Sam is saying, responds more to his lover's sexy voice than any real meaning. His eyes snap open, gaze hazy on the horizon.

"Look at that. God," Sam groans as Ryan's body suddenly opens up and sucks him in, taking him right to the wrist. "Good boy."

Good boy -- those words filter through Ryan's daze. He breathes shallowly over his gag, feeling his body clamp down automatically on Sam's wrist. Fuck, he's full, his lover taking him over.

Fuck. Ryan is so hot and soft and tight around him. Sam's cock throbs violently, dripping precome on the towel beneath them. He twists his hand inside Ryan, making room, a fist formed as he slowly pulls out then pushes back in before Ryan's body can close.

Ryan groans loudly, the fabric only slightly muffling the sound. He moves with the motion of Sam's fist, rocking his hips. And even despite the ring, precome beads up on the head of his cock.

Sam pulls his fist back again and "punches" in, giving Ryan's hole no time to recover. Does it over and over, the movements both brutal and gentle.

Ryan jerks forward, his body reflexively trying to retreat before his mind overrules it. He's not even sure anymore what's going on, just that god it hurts, pain and arousal combining to make him dizzy. But he trusts Sam, knows instinctively even at a moment like this that his lover will take care of him.

Sam keeps on going, fucking his fist in and out of Ryan's hole until there's not a hint of resistance left. And then he pulls his hand free. "Good boy. Now push out. Keep that fucking hole open for me, boy," he orders, heavily lubing the bottom of the wine bottle.

Whimpering, Ryan nods. He bears down, the muscles of his shoulders rigid with tension. His chest hitches with his breathing as he waits in suspense.

"Here we go," Sam says, pressing the base of the bottle to Ryan's hole, fingers working the muscle open around it. "Come on, boy. You know you want this."

 _Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Ryan drops down to his forearms, arching as he tries to push back. The bottle is cold and heavy but blessedly smooth, and Sam is a reassuring presence behind him. "Please," he whimpers into his shirt, body strung tight.

It takes some wiggling and Sam's fingers stretching Ryan open for it, but the end of the bottle finally pushes through, the first inch sinking in all at once.

Ryan shouts at the sudden penetration. A shockwave rushes up his spine and he shivers, fucking freezing, dazed blind and whimpering.

Downright aching at that muffled yell and the way Ryan's body continues to clench convulsively around the bottle, Sam drops a hand to his crotch, giving himself a couple of rough strokes. "You're doing well," he tells him, twisting the bottle a little deeper. Another inch gained.

It's too much. Oh fuck, it's fucking too much. Ryan hesitantly reaches back, searching for Sam. Needing to touch him, feel his lover's hands on his skin.

"It's okay. I've got you," Sam says, taking Ryan's hand and giving it a squeeze. He moves closer, knees against the inside of Ryan's legs, and kisses his hip. "We'll take it really slow," he promises, letting go of Ryan's hand again and placing one hand on his hip, gently grasping it, as the other works the bottle deeper.

Soothed, grounded, Ryan relaxes once more. He moans, the unrelenting pressure on his prostate lighting him on fire. Blood pounds in his cock with every slam of his heart against his ribs.

Back and forth Sam moves the bottle, keeping his knees pressed against Ryan's legs and his hand on his hip, gaining a fraction of an inch here and another fraction there, until he has half the bottle buried inside his lover.

Precome drips steadily from Ryan's cock now. The leather ring cuts into the soft skin of his balls, and he knows it's the only thing that's kept him from coming at least twice over by now. Slowly he rocks his hips, feeling the bottle barely shift inside him, the glass smooth and impossibly heavy.

"We're gonna try and go a little deeper," Sam tells him, pulling back just long enough to drizzle more lube over the bottle and Ryan's hole. "That's it. Good boy," Sam praises, working one more inch then two into Ryan, careful not to push too far, to let Ryan's body guide him.

Oh, god. Ryan is numb to the pain now; it doesn't even register. He's just taken over, overwhelmed to the point that he can't even sustain any tension in his body beyond the throb of lust in his cock. His breathing slows and he drops his head to rest on his folded arms.

"There we go," Sam breathes, easing the bottle back and fucking it into Ryan, the same path taken easily, again and again.

Ryan whimpers softly. He tries to focus on Sam's voice, the heated press of his lover's skin against his own, but he's too far under. Drifting.

"You're gonna come for me, aren't you?" Sam whispers, pressing another kiss to Ryan's hip, to that smooth golden skin. "The minute I take this off," he murmurs, fingers on the cock ring even as his other hand keeps gently rocking the bottle into Ryan's hole.

The touch shocks through Ryan, lust raging up. He twists his hips, trying instinctively to get more, to get Sam to rub his cock. And he cries out when the motion just shifts the bottle deeper.

Fuck. Arousal flushes hard through Sam's groin, his cock jerking even more sharply than before, and he wraps his fingers around Ryan's length, giving him a couple of rough demanding strokes before unsnapping the cock ring, the bottle held steady inside him.

Ryan explodes. He howls into his gag, bucking wildly back onto the bottle, and shoots hot onto the towel.

Holy christ. Sam doesn't know that he's ever seen anything hotter. Ryan coming apart under his hands, his whole body clamping down tight around that bottle still wedged in his hole. "Good boy," he murmurs. "So fucking good." Keeping the bottle right where it is as aftershock after aftershock shudders through Ryan's frame.

Still rocking slightly, Ryan sobs out every breath, his lungs burning. He reaches back to touch Sam, desperate to be closer to him, needing his lover to cover and protect him.

"Give me just a minute," Sam says, kneeling up behind Ryan, his legs pressed to the backs of his lover's thighs as he jerks his cock, rubbing it around Ryan's hole, around the bottle sticking out of him before he's coming, god, coming so fucking hard he'd swear he stops breathing, strand after hot white strand coating Ryan's skin.

Ryan whimpers, feeling every searing stripe like a brand in his flesh. He's fucking exhausted, shivering with cold and renewed pain, but the fear of earlier is gone. Replaced with an even deeper trust.

"Here," Sam says, still shivering through his own aftershocks. He gently eases the bottle from Ryan's body and sets it aside, pulling Ryan up and back into his arms. "Let me get rid of this," he whispers, removing the gag from Ryan's mouth. "There you go."

It's nearly a controlled collapse when Ryan tackles Sam back to the ground. Nearly. He hugs his lover tightly, curling up against the warmth and strength of his body. Wanting to just melt into him.

Sam wraps himself around Ryan, holding him closer than close. "You did it," he whispers, kissing him softly. "And I am so fucking proud of you."

The words mean almost nothing to Ryan right now. The approving tone of voice -- it means everything. He rubs his cheek against Sam's chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat.

Sam just smiles and kisses the top of Ryan's head. "Love you," he whispers, in absolutely no rush to move as long as Ryan's comfortable.  



End file.
